Kyouko is an innocent maiden!
by KeitaSutaki
Summary: Sayaka thinks Kyouko is an innocent maiden. This is about Sayaka talking to Mami, Madoka, and Homura about it and an interesting turn of events happen. (Thanks to Sayaka's short temper and stupidity XD) I don't really like how it turned out but, I don't want to waste 2,000 words. So yeah, enjoy it...or try not to cringe too much XD REVIEW!


I DON'T OWN THIS FRANCHISE! COME GET ME BITC-*shot*

Kyouko is an innocent maiden!

She had been thinking about it for awhile but, Sayaka had finally come to a conclusion. "Kyouko is innocent!" Sayaka yelled out suddenly in her Senpai's house. Her, Mami, Madoka, and Homura had all gotten together for a study group for the upcoming test for the second years. Mami had been mainly helping Sayaka due to her lack of...intelligence while Homura was helping Madoka out. Sayaka hadn't been paying attention to Mami's lecture about studying properly and had instead thought about Kyouko.

"E-eh!?" Madoka had squeaked out from the shock of her friend shouting suddenly. "K-Kyouko-chan is?"

Homura looked up with a blank expression and questioned Sayaka. "Miki Sayaka...was studying too much for your head? Maybe you should rest before you hurt yourself. "She said mockingly as she flipped her hair.

Sayaka had shot a glare at Homura before turning back to Mami and Madoka. "Think about it! She lost her family when she was young so she probably had no way of knowing about those kinda things right? Her family was also religious so she probably wouldn't have learned!"

Mami had smiled worriedly as she had stopped lecturing Sayaka out of surprise and instead poured more tea into everyone's cups. "W-well that could be true but, Miki-san, why are you thinking about something like that?"

The overly hyper girl had ignored Mami's question only to rant more. "Oh! And Mami-san! You knew Kyouko a long time ago right? Right! So then I was thinking maybe you would know more on what she knows and all that!" Sayaka hadn't even let Mami answer question before talking more. "Like the other day, Kyouko started blushing when she saw a couple kiss at the park and, an-Mmmph!?"

Homura had gotten up and shoved a piece of cake into Sayaka's mouth. "You are being annoying." She blankly said before sitting back down and wiping her hands.

Madoka had her hands covering her face as she quietly stuttered, "K-kissing in p-public like that...it's t-too bold..." There seemed to be smoke rising from Madoka's head as she mumbled more things like, "Homura-chan did that once." or "M-maybe we n-need to b-be careful."

Not hearing what Madoka had just said, Sayaka had swallowed the piece of cake that was shoved in her mouth and laughed. "T-that's right. Madoka is innocent too. I forgot about that." She rubbed Madoka's head playfully. "But then again, Madoka actually knows about those things. She is just embarrassed about it all and doesn't think about it right?"

Homura shot a glare at Sayaka, obviously not amused.

"Kyouko is definitely more innocent if she doesn't even know about those things!" Sayaka said looking proud of herself. "So Mami-san! Do you know if Kyouko knows about 'that'?"

Mami looked confused before she said, "that? Oh, _that_.." Mami looked embarrassed as she registered what Sayaka had said. "W-well...Sakura-san and I never talked about things like that..so I wouldn't know." She said, slightly flustered.

"Eeeh~? really? That's no fun." Sayaka said unsatisfied. The blue haired girl flung herself onto the ground childishly. "How else am I supposed to find out something like that!" She complained.

"...Why would you want to know in the first place.." Mami sighed. "U-unless..." Her face stared to turn red.

"Unless?" Sayaka sat up. "Mami-san? why is your face red."

Even Homura's face was a little red when she bluntly said, "Miki Sayaka, don't tell me the reason you want to know is because you would like to _experience_ it with her." She said with her hands already over Madoka's ears.

Sayaka sat there dumbfounded almost as if she couldn't process what they were saying. "Experience? What did I want to experience with Kyouko?" Sayaka was confused as she saw Homura face palm and Mami sigh.

"M-Miki-san...did you want to..um ..experience the things that Sakura-san may or may not be innocent about?" Mami had looked as if she had given up on Sayaka's stupidity.

"Eh?" Sayaka still seemed confused until she slowly started to realize what the two meant. "W-wait a minute." Her face started to turn bright red and her facial expressions were becoming very bizarre."W-w-wait a m-minute! Y-you m-mean to s-say that I w-want to...to...to...h-h-have s-s-s-s-s-se...x...w-with K-Kyouko!?" Sayaka finally shouted out.

Homura had a stunned look on her face trying to process the fact that Sayaka had said those words out loud. "And in front of Madoka..." She mumbled. Mami had spit her tea out on the sleeping Kyubey, who nobody knew that he was even there in the first place. "M-Miki-san..." she sighed.

"S-S-Sayaka-chan!" Madoka had finally spoke up. "W-why are you t-talking about those things in the f-first place!" She said with a bright red face to match everyone else's flustered face. "B-but if t-that's what you want to do with Kyouko-chan, then remember to make sure that she is okay with it.."

"W-wait!" Sayaka yelled out "I didn't say that _I_ wanted to! That's what Homura and Mami-san thought I that was what I wanted! B-besides, can two girls even do t-t-those things in the first place?!" She stuttered out 'those things' out of embarrassment.

"Of course two girls can do it!" Madoka yelled out passionately. "Gender has nothing to do with it! It's all about your feelings!"

"O-oi...Madoka...You seem very passionate about this." Sayaka said with a shocked expression. She glanced at Homura and saw that she was hiding her face. She looked at Homura's ears and noticed they were red. "I am not even going to ask about this..." Sayaka mumbled. "Okay, okay I get it but, I honestly didn't have the intention to do those things with Kyouko." She said more composed than before. "I just wanted to know if she was really that innocent. I mean, she always acts so tough and like she knows everything." (No that's you Miki Sayaka. Homura whispered.)"So I thought that if I pointed out her innocence then she might have some amusing reactions. If I point out a weakness like that then..." Sayaka stopped talking and stared off into space.

"M-Miki-san?" Mami said with a worried expression on her face.

"Eh? Ah...oh oops...Sorry I started to space out didn't I?" Sayaka laughed.

"Miki Sayaka...I didn't realize...that you were so stupid that you can't even finish your sentences." Homura said with a slight smirk, Like she purposely wanted to provoke Sayaka.

"W-why you!" Sayaka stood up with an irritated expression.

"H-Homura-chan, don't tease Sayaka-chan." Madoka said to try to calm down the situation.

"Okay Madoka." Homura said like an obedient puppy.

Sayaka who still looked aggravated, shouted, "So what if I didn't finish my sentence! What I was thinking about Kyouko was none of your business!"

"What were you thinking about, Dumbass." A voice behind Sayaka had said.

Everyone except Sayaka turned towards the voice. Sayaka ,though, was too aggravated to realize who said what and assumed it was Homura. "So what if I was thinking about how cute innocent Kyouko is! So what if what Mami-san said was true!"

"What did Mami say?" The voice said

"Maybe I do like Kyouko enough to...to experience those kind of things with her dammit! So what if I was thinking about how cute she would be if she were actually innocent and I had to teach her!" Sayaka kept spouting her fantasies without realizing **Kyouko** had walked into the apartment and was listening to her. "Yeah, yeah I get it now! Madoka was right about the 'how you feel' part! Yeah, sure I like Kyouko! Are you happy Homura!" Sayaka had said what no one had even asked about.

"..." Everyone was speechless. Madoka was opening and closing her mouth in embarrassment, Mami was looking back and forth at Kyouko and Sayaka and, Homura was shaking from either embarrassment at what Sayaka said or maybe even out of frustration of how **stupid** Sayaka could get.

Kyouko's expression was unable to be seen with her bangs covering her eyes and her head facing the ground. Her hands were balled up into a fist and she was shaking slightly.

Sayaka sighed and calmed herself down. "U-uh...you guys aren't going to tell Kyouko about what I just said, r-right?" She said after realizing the embarrassing announcements she made. Sayaka glanced at everyone who was looking behind her. "H-hm? What's wrong?" She turned around slowly and her eyes widened. "K-K-K-Kyou...ko..." She said hesitantly before screaming out, "Wait! K-KYOUKO!? H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!?"

Kyouko stood still quietly.

"K-Kyouko...u-um you see this uh is.." Sayaka tried to think of words to explain the situation but, failed miserably. "This uh is...I uh...um" She continued to fumble her words before Kyouko had signaled her to stop talking.

"I'm not _that_ innocent..." She whispered. "Sayaka." She spoke louder.

"Y-yes!?" Sayaka said in a stiff way.

"What the hell...I mean... _Why_ the hell are ya talking about those things...wait I already know. never mind. Kyouko had sighed. "First off, I don't get what you mean by you want to do 'those things' with me. What are 'those things'?" Kyouko asked suspiciously.

"U-uh...I can't say something like that here stupid!" Sayaka shouted.

"Huh!? Who are ya calling stupid! Idiot!" Kyouko yelled back.

"O-oh dear..." Mami smiled awkwardly. Everyone else had silently watched the two yell at each other.

"This is why I can't stand you! You are so stubborn Kyouko!" Sayaka yelled out.

"What was that!? I'm not as stubborn as you are! Sayaka!" Kyouko yelled back.

"Sometimes I really do hate you Kyouko! Your personality pisses me off!" Sayaka had accidently lashed out with those words and deeply regretted it.

"So you were lying..." Kyouko had whispered just loud enough for Sayaka to hear.

"A-ah w-wait..I didn't mean.." Sayaka stuttered

"Dammit...why did I believe what you said...Then again you probably said it out of spite against Homura..." Kyouko seemed to get depressed. "I'll leave now.." Kyouko said as she turned around and headed for the door.

"W-wait!" Sayaka yelled out before grabbing Kyouko's hand. "So you did hear what I said earlier...all of it...I'm sorry..." Sayaka apologized which was always rare. "I didn't mean to say I hated you..."

"Then..?" Kyouko said looking slightly hopeful.

"I...d-don't hate you...so uh.." Sayaka stuttered out.

"Then how do you feel about me?" Kyouko completely turned around and faced Sayaka.

"I uh..." Sayaka started to get flustered. "I...um...I...I" She couldn't get out the words. "I..."

Kyouko laughed lightly. "I won't forgive you until you tell me."

"F-fine!" Sayaka grunted. "I l-l-l-Love y-you Kyouko..." She managed to get out those words finally. "There! Happy?" She said embarrassedly.

Kyouko smiled brightly. "Yup!"

"G-geez..." Sayaka sighed in defeat.

Sayaka had turned around again to see that everyone was watching intently to everything that just happened. "W-wha...y-you guys...were s-still here..."

"Obviously, Miki Sayaka, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." Homura said emotionlessly.

"S-Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-chan, I wish you happiness." Madoka said with a happy yet embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh dear." Mami said smiling at her underclassmen.

Sayaka and Kyouko looked at each other with their faces bright red.

"Why don't we all go out for a little bit. Maybe we could got to the park and get ice cream." Mami suggested.

Madoka and Homura verbally while Sayaka and Kyouko just nodded their heads.

 **Later on**

"This is pretty good!" Sayaka exclaimed happily as she ate her ice cream.

"Miki Sayaka." Homura had suddenly whispered into her ear. "In the end, you never ended up finding out if Sakura Kyouko was as innocent as you thought she was."

Sayaka stopped in her tracks and screamed out, "GODDAMMIT!"

Everyone, including passerby's looked at Sayaka.

"Ah- uh...sorry." Sayaka said, obviously upset at everything that happened when she didn't even find out in the end.

"I got this Miki Sayaka." Homura had her thumb up as to show that she had a plan.

"Sakura Kyouko" She said. "How are babies made?"

" **EEEEEEEHH!?"** Everyone had shouted out, which disturbed more people.

 **How did you all like Homu Homu's plan? XD Blunt Homu Homu is great Homu Homu! Now The story didn't turn out how I wanted it to but, I guess it's kinda okay. I accidently made Kyouko and Sayaka fight which is a habit of mine XD but oh well! How that this didn't make you cringe too much and I would love it if you guys reviewed XD ...its's kinda depressing though...I can write a 6 page fanfiction...but I can't write a 5 page research report for school...woe is me XD  
WELL WHATEVER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS kinda... GAY SATAN A.K.A KEITA OUT!**


End file.
